Through the Eyes of the Snake
by kirrah05
Summary: Kaidoh betrays Siegaku...Why? What will the Seigaku Regulars do? Will he return? CHAPTER 8 UP!COMPLETE! slight tezukai
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Eyes of the Snake**

**Author's Notes: **Reviews are highly appreciated……

It seemed that no one wanted him……….

It all started when Kaidoh was practicing his swings at a nearby park, he was really pushing himself at training to gain unbeatable stamina and toget tougher in tennis. He got great endurance for the pain he always felt, but he nevercared, his determination and goals kept him going….

" Oi! Kaidoh!"

A familiar voice stopped the young sophomore with his training, turning his look to a man he knew.

" Mizuki-san?! W-what are you doing here?"

But the presence of Mizuki didn't stopped Kaidoh completely, so, he continued to train again…

"Oh, recruiting new tennis players as usual….By the way do you want to joi-"

" NO"

"How about-"

"NO"

"What if-"

"NO"

"OH come on, Kaidoh! With your amazing stamina, we'll be invincible at St. Rudolph.."

" Fushshshsuu! For the last time Mizuki-san, NO-"

" WAIT!! Before you refuse me again, listen to me for a sec…"

"Fushshshshuu!!"

"Have you ever wondered why you always fall behind Ryoma Echizen?"

"YOU'RE the one who always been training hard"

Kaidoh stopped and listened to the words that came out of Mizuki's mouth..

"Fushshshhshshuuu!!!

"See?!! Seigaku has been holding you back. Why do they refrain you in training somuch? Other regulars exceedingly play tennis, but they're just slacking off, but you-"

" Enough! I'm mot naturally good in tennis, so that's why I train. They're worried that I might overwork myself so that's why-"

" Oh? Not naturally good you say? Don't talk trash Kaidoh, I believe that you and you're Snake shot can make you climb to the top"

" If it wasn't for Inui-sempai my snake-"

"INUI?! Ha! You don't need his help! Its you who improved and helped yourself to perfect Boomerang Snake, not him…"

Kaidoh hissed…

" You can't trust anyone in Seigaku"

" Are you saying THAT I should trust you instead of them?!!"

"YES, you see Kaidoh, I can make you unbeatable in just a blink on an eye…if you join me, you'll be invincible and feared…..Seigaku doesn't even want you….."

"Kaidoh, I'll wait for three days…. You're future awaits……

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Through the Eyes of the Snake **

**Chapter 2**

" Seigaku doesn't even want you"

" Seigaku doesn't even want you"

" Seigaku doesn't even want you"

These words kept swirling around Kaidoh's mind while he was in his bed resting...

"Kaoru! Your captain is on the phone."

" His mother's words broke the silence trapped in his room...

"Hai okaa-san, I'll be right there..."

"B-bucho?" Kaidoh asked nervously

" Kaidoh, the time for tomorrow's pratice will be shifted from 7am to 8am, Am I understood?" Tezuka asked confidently

"H-hai bucho"

" Good. Make sure you come in time"

"Maybe tomorrow's practice will get my mind off Mizuki for awhile..."

The next day..

"Seigaku, assemble!" Ryuzaki Sumire shouted

" We'll be having a match against St. Rudolph one week from now. Don't lose!"

Upon hearing those words, Kaidoh's face became pale. His heart was beating wildly.

Tezuka was the only one to notice

"Daijobu, Kaidoh? You seemed exhausted..."

" I'm fine bucho, nothing serious..."

All of the Seigaku regulars felt an awful aura coming out from Kaidoh's entire body...

" What's wrong with our kouhai nya, Oishi?" Eiji told his partner nervously.

"He's always like that Kikumaru sempai" Momo told his sempais loudly.

But Ryoma Echizen didn't seemed to care, as he approached Kaidoh without caution...

"Ne, Kaidoh sempai, want to have a match today? I'll beat you again if you want."

"Hey, Echizen! That doesn't sound goo-" Momo's words was cut off by a sudden response from his rival.

Even how much Kaidoh wanted to punch or hiss at his kouhai, he felt that he wasn't himself today, so he quietly walked away, heading for the benches.

"Humph! What's wrong with him?!!" Ryoma sounded irritated.

"Inui sempai, did you made him drink one of your juices again?"Momo joked.

"Would you like to try one?" Inui told Momo with an evil glint on his glasses.

"No thanks, Inui sempai. It was nothing..."

After the Seigaku's practice...

"Hey minna! Oishi said that we'll be having a party at his place tonight nya!!" Kikumaru announced.

"Is there a possibility that you'll attend?" A voice suddenly caught everyone's attention.

It was Inui...

"What?!!! Why does mamushi has to come?!!" Momo suddenly interrupts Inui and Kaidoh's conversation..

"Hehehehehe! He'll probably just sit and look at Oishi's cute fishes nya!" Kikumaru laughed.

"Seigaku doesn't even want you"

"I'm sorry Inui sempai, I have other plans..."

"Hello? This is Mizuki speaking. Kaidoh?"

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Through the Eyes of the Snake**

**Chapter 3**

**Mizuki's Place**

"Hello? This is Mizuki speaking, Kaidoh?

"This is Yuuta. Mizuki, I heard you're recruiting new players again."

"Yuuta? Ah, Oh yes. I invited Kaidoh Kaoru of Seigaku."

"Seigaku? I'm sure he'll refuse the offer."

"Don't be so sure Yuuta,...Don't be so sure...

kaidohkaidohkaidohkaidohkaidohkaidohkaidohkaidohkaidohkaidohkaidohkaidohkaidohkaidohkaidoh

**Conclusion**

At that time, Kaidoh was jogging his usual route home. But a certain song made him stop...and think...

_a time when I tried  
so hard_

And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter...

" Come to think of it...I've never surpased anyone..., even if I train and train and...train."

" Do they even want me?"

"Do they need me?"

_One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end..._

"You can't trust anyone in Seigaku."

"Seigaku doesn't even want you."

"I'll make you invincible and feared."

"If you join me..."

"Kaidoh"

**The Match With St. Rudolph**

" Hoi! hoi! hoi!" Eiji excitedly shouted.

"Yawn! St. Rudplph sure is late!" Ryoma mumbled.

"I hope nothing bad happend to them.." Oishi was getting nervous.

"Saa...I was looking forward to see Yuuta... " Fuji smiled.

"Oi! There they are!" Momo pointed.

"Sorry for being late guys." Mizuki told Tezuka

"The team had to make a last minute decision."

"L-last minute?" Inui repeated.

"Yeah. Oh haven't you noticed somthing?"

"Something? N-not really, Why do you ask?" Momo answerd.

"Really? No one...missing?"

"M-missing...Eh!!! wait! Mamushi's not here!!!"

"That's so stupid of you not to notice such a talented player of yours"

"What do you mean?" Tezuka suddenly questioned.

" Hmmm...Such player is wasting his talents on Seigaku."

"And your point is?" Ryoma was getting irritated.

" YOU HEARD THAT?! THEY DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE YOU'RE ALREADY GONE FROM THEIR CLUTCHES!!"

" Who're you talkin to?!!!" Momo was also getting really annoyed.

Then suddenly, a familiar face came out from a group of St. Rudolphn players...

But he's not wearing a bandana this time...

KAIDOH! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!!

**-End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Through the Eyes of the Snake**

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS KAIDOH?!!" Momo shouted in anger.

All Seigaku regulars were in shock, staring at their viper in a St. Rudolph uniform...

Kaidoh was just looking straight ahead, staring into nothingness.

"Surprised?!"

Mizuki's voice broke their silence...

"Actually, yes. Do you mind explaining Kaidoh?" Tezuka stated while still recovering from shock.

"Sorry, our ace player is not allowed to communicate with non-members." Mizuki replied.

But Momo suddenly shouted, still trying to make Kaidoh respond...

"HOI! MAMUSHI, LOOK AT ME!"

"ANSWER ME!"

"YOU'RE...SUCH A COWARD! YOU TRAITOR!!!!"

Kaidoh clenched his fists...

"I-..."

Then suddenly, Mizuki appeared in front of him. He was staring at Kaidoh's eyes, then Kaidoh stared back...Unable to continue...it was like some spell conqured him. It sealed Kaidoh from communicating with his rival. Making him stare back into nothingness once again...

"W-what just happened nya, Oishi?" Eiji questioned.

"K-kaidoh...W-why?!" Oishi was still spacing out.

"Hypnotism?" Fuji questioned.

"Aa, I don't think so, Kaidoh's not that mentally weak. There's only a slim chance that its hypnotism." Inui replied

"K-kaidoh!!!!!!!" Kawamura shouted.

"Somehow he was stressed..." Tezuka stated.

"Mada mada dane...Ryoma murmured to himself.

"Mamushi! hey!!!!" Momo still exclaimed.

"Stop wasting your breath Momoshiro, Kaidoh-kun doesn't wanna listen to you..." Mizuki told Momo.

"YOU BASTARD!!! YOU-"

"Momo! Cut that out." Tezuka's stern voice calmed him a bit.

"With or without Kaidoh, we will still continue the match. Is that understood?!!" He said coldly.

"H-hai, boucho..."

"I'm impressed with your confidence Tezuka. Let's see how long it lasts!" Mizuki insulted.

Then he turned back infront of Kaidoh and said..

"Destroy them"

"Show the true power of Kaidoh Kaoru of St. Rudolph.."

"You're game starts here"

"I'm depending on you"

**Die or Return**

"Since this is an unofficial match, Lte's have an agreement."

Mizuki's words caught the Seigaku Regular's full attention.

"I'll let Kaidoh play all of you...And if he wins all 8 matches, he's ours,no questions, exceptions nor buts. And if he loses even just a single match out of 8, then I'll give him back...What do you say?

**End of Chapter..**

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 5 is going to take awhile. My final exams are coming so you have to wait at least two weeks until I update this story again. And I would like to thank yaelifivefour for the reviews for each chapter...ARIGATO!! And um... Reviews are still highly appriciated for a newbie like me in fanfics...Sou see you in two weeks! Ja na!


	5. Chapter 5

**Through the Eyes of the Snake**

**Chapter 5**

" We accept!" said Momo, still making himself calm.

"Don't make rash decisions Momo." said Inui, " He might already set a trap"

"Demo….. We have no choice, this is our only chance to get things straight with Kaidoh…" said Fuji, glancing at his younger brother Yuuta.

"True, it is" said Tezuka, after a long silence.

The Seigaku regulars were still shocked because of Kaidoh's sudden decision, they were also curious what made him do such thing. Everyone of them agreed to Mizuki's fishy deal,..well, except for Ryoma, who wasn't really paying attention to the team's conversation.

"Its settled then!" said Mizuki, who was staring at the whole team.

"Who dares to fight our boy first?!!" he added.

"Y-your boy?!" repeated Eiji, scowling.

" It will be my honor!" said Momo.

" One set match! Seigaku's Momoshiro VS St. Rudolph's Kaidoh!!"

"Momoshiro to serve!"

Momo's heart was beating like crazy, he didn't felt like this when battling with his rival before,… It felt like he was going to battle with some stranger. He was not his mamushi.

" I'll kick your butt back here, you'll see mamushi!"

His grip was trembling in anger mixed with anxiety,.. he never expected Kaidoh had enough courage and pride to leave the team.

" FAULT!" said Mizuki

His voice made Momo look back to reality… He was battling Kaidoh, getting him back and punch his lights out.

" Get a hold of yourself Momo!" said Eiji, unpleased.

Momo took a deep breath, then looked at his rival. Who was obviously not himself staring into blankness, but ready to fight.

As he served the ball, Kaidoh hit it back with brut force which made Momo a little startled.

LOVE-15!

He served again and looked at his rival.

"I definitely won't lose!"

At the time they're hitting the ball back and fourth endlessly, Fuji approached Yuuta and stared at him seriously.

" Are you involved in this, Yuuta?" said he.

" Aniki!" said Yuuta, startled.

" I-it was always Mizuki's evil scheme to get Kaidoh from Seigaku. You knew that Aniki…" he replied nervously.

"Saa…. but our Kaidoh can't be manipulated that easily to join other teams.."

"B-BOOMERANG SNAKE?!"

The crowd's voice caught their attention. They saw Momo sweating heavily, panting.

While Kaidoh was just standing there, not even breaking a sweat.

They saw blood, dripping from Momo's entire body mixed with sweat.

" K-kaidoh did what?!!" asked tensai.

" The incisions were caused by the ball's extreme air pressure due to high speed and power." said Inui, who found himself behind Fuji.

"There's 85 percent possibility that Momoshiro has to forfeit due to injury."

"Kaidoh, you've become a monster."

**-End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes:**

Woohoo! Chapter 5 at last! Sorry for the long wait! AGAIN, Reveiws are highly appriciated, yes, even fires... But take it easy, you're dealing with a newbie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Through the Eyes of the Snake**

**Chapter 6**

"Momo! That's enough!" said Oishi. " At this rate he's…."

"I'm not…._pant_….gonna…._pant_…..give up!!!" said Momo.

Momo's exhaustion mixed with the intense heat in the air led him to collapse to the ground, unconscious.

"MOMO!!!"

"Because Momo unable to continue, game and set, Kaidoh of St. Rudolph!!" Mizuki announced.

"You're playing dirty nya! said Eiji, furious.

" Who's next?" Mizuki added.

"Sigh….if this keeps up, there's an 80 percent chance we'll end up all injured" stated Inui "I'm next."

" Be careful, Inui." warned Fuji.

Inui put his notebook down and glanced at Kaidoh.

" _All his techniques increased power and speed,….this can be tricky_." Inui thought.

" _I have only 25 percent chance to victory. What did Mizuki do to him?"_

"I-I've failed?"

Momo's voice caught the data man's attention, then he looked at his kouhai.

" It seems like it…. he's not our Kaidoh, Momo. You already noticed that."

" We have to get him back."

" Don't let your guard down." said Tezuka.

"That goes without say." replied Inui.

" It's my turn Kaidoh….._sigh"_

"What's the problem Kaidoh? You can tell me…."

"S-sempai…" said Kaidoh.

"KAIDOH!" shouted Mizuki.

"Stop interfering nya!!!!" growled Eiji.

" You're not being appraised eh?" Questioned Inui. " I know you Kaidoh,…. now… you're feeling alone, dissatisfied, confused, anger….. Don't let those feelings take over you,… The Kaidoh we knew….. You're not weak."

"THE KAIDOH YOU KNEW ISN'T HERE ANYMORE!!" Exclaimed Mizuki, " When he was with you, Did you appreciate him?!!, You always make fun of him!! And Tezuka, Did you even bother notice all his hard work?!!" he added, putting his hand on Kaidoh's shoulder.

"Stop babbling and start the match." said Tezuka, who seemed very irritated.

"One set match! Seigaku's Inui VS St. Rudolph's Kaidoh!"

"Kaidoh to serve!"

15-LOVE!

"ACE SERVICE!!"

" _What the!? that's way too fast!"_ thought Inui.

Kaidoh served the ball again, but this time Inui returned it with too much effort on his right wrist.

"Kaidoh's using too much power." said Fuji.

" It's like my Hadokyuu, with only slight difference." said Kawamura.

" If Inui's going to return all those powerful shots, this can lead to the destruction of his right wrist." Stated Oishi.

"That's bad nya!" said Eiji.

" Where are you going boucho?" questioned Ryoma, who caught all his sempai's attention.

" He's going to withdraw Inui." said tensai. " If this keeps up, Inui won't be able to play tennis anymore."

" Kaidoh's shots are that strong?!!" said Eiji.

" Yes, that strength also put Kaidoh to a disadvantage." replied Fuji.

" What do you mean Fuji?" questioned Oishi.

" It's obvious he's using too much power and speed sempai." said Ryoma.

" Saa…., With that, his heart might be beating 180 beats or above per minute now, addition with his match with Momo. Kaidoh can faint from over fatigue ." said Fuji.

" And being over fatigue can lead to a heart attack ….which can cause…. …._death." _added Ryoma.

" YOU MEAN KAIDOH'S GONNA DIE.?!!!" Exclaimed Eiji.

"I- If this match keeps up." Said Oishi, who was a little nervous.

" There's a possibility." Said Ryoma coldly.

"ENOUGH!!!"

**-To be continued…..**

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, I know its OC…..this is for All the Kaidoh fans out there!

Please be patient…I'm doing my best to finish the story… ARIGATO to all the reviewers last chapter!! Reviews are highly appreciated. Please and thank you! Take it easy on the fires…... :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Through the Eyes of the Snake**

**Chapter 7**

"ENOUGH!" exclaimed Tezuka. " That's enough Inui!"

The Seigaku's stoic captain caught attention from all players of St. Rudolph and Seigaku.

"Oh? Do you want to play with my masterpiece? Sorry, but wait for your turn" said Mizuki, who kept his eyes on the Seigaku's viper.

"Play with your masterpiece?!" said Tezuka. " Huh! I'll never play with a coward!"

"So now you think he's coward?" questioned Mizuki, who was now looking at Tezuka.

Their conversation stopped Inui and Kaidoh from playing, the two stared them, as they were panting heavily.

"Yes!" replied Tezuka. " A coward! Only a coward would betray his own team because of his doubt in his skills!"

Then the stoic captain went to Kaidoh and stared at him straight in the eye, but Kaidoh didn't even bother to look at him.

" Tezuka, I'm not a coward…" said Kaidoh disrespectfully, with his eyes still staring on the gound.

"The Kaidoh we knew wasn't" said Inui, who was also approaching him.

"I'm not on Seigaku anymore, Inui" said Kaidoh.

"But that does not change-" said Inui who was cut off by the sudden action of Tezuka.

Tezuka slapped Kaidoh, straight on his cheek. Seigaku was all shocked, they just stared at them and froze.

"Kaidoh!" exclaimed Mizuki. "Tezuka! That's all you can do for Kaidoh who has given up hope?!!!!" Then he approached Kaidoh, who was still shocked. He took out his towel.

" Hope is something given to yourself" said Tezuka, who seemed calm.

Mizuki was wiping Kaidoh's cheek, then he stared at Tezuka.

"Even so," said Mizuki. "Did you even reward his efforts?!!!"

"Reward?" said Fuji, who approached them with the rest of the team with him.

"His reward is just under his nose" said Ryoma, then he sipped from his freshly bought ponta.

"His snake, boomerang snake, stamina, skills. Those are the results of his efforts" said Inui.

"Not only that, but the smiles and achievements of the team" said Oishi, grinning.

"Yeah Kaoru-chan!" said Eiji.

" You're not blind mamushi, you can see all that" said Momo, who was being helped by Kawamura to stand up.

Mizuki was silent.

"I" said Kaidoh, who was staring at all of his teammates.

"But I made Kaidoh invincible!" said Mizuki. "He has unbeatable endurance now!"

"Endurance wasn't built in a day or two Mizuki-san" said Yuuta, who approached his aniki.

"Yuuta?" questioned Mizuki. "What's this?!!!!"

"Don't get this the wrong way, but …what you're doing is wrong"

"Yuuta-kun" said Mizuki. "Fine, I'm s-sorry Tezuka. But next time I will surely get Kaidoh to join St. Rudolph! Hahahahahaha! I'll be back you'll see!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"He sure is weird" said Ryoma.

Kaidoh was himself again, grinning slightly but he still hid his face by just looking down.

But not long after that, his heart was pounding irregularly, he had difficulty in breathing now, his smile was turned into an awful grimace. It led him to collapse on the ground, unconscious.

Inui, who was laughing with the team glanced to Kaidoh, he felt that his heart will drop.

"K-KAIDOOOOOH!" exclaimed the data man. Who captured all the eyes of his teammates, even St. Rudolph.

"Call an ambulance, quick!" commanded Tezuka.

"Guess it's still not the time to party"

**Author's Notes:**

OOCness I know. But still, Kaidoh fans! Please enjoy!

Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Through the Eyes of the Snake**

**Chapter 8**

It has been a frustrating day, especially for our young viper. He found himself staring at a ceiling, his vision was still blurry, still dizzy, and exhausted. As he tries to get up, he saw Seigaku, the Seigaku regulars, with worried faces, looking at him.

"How are you feeling Kaidoh?" questioned Inui, who's beside him.

Kaidoh didn't respond, he only nodded so his sempai would not give him a worried look.

"We were so worried" said Oishi. "It's a good thing we brought you here in time"

"Kaidoh sempai" said Ryoma. "You shouldn't have agreed to Mizuki's offer. He's a lunatic" he added pointing at Mizuki, who's beside Yuuta.

"It's not polite to point, Echizen" said Fuji.

"I-I" said Kaidoh " I thought Seigaku never needed me"

Kaidoh's words won all of their attention.

He continued….

"Since you have Echizen, Fuji-sempai and Tezuka boucho...I….um….Seigaku…."

Kaidoh hissed in frustration and buried his face in his blanket.

"Kaidoh" said Tezuka. "Seigaku has no perfect player, all skills are gained with hard work"

"Heh, baka mamushi!" said Momo with bandages. "We can all see your results...can't you?"

"Even Echizen trains so hard with his old man. He's just too shy to admit it!"

"Baka sempai!!!" said Ryoma, addressing Momo.

"Now, now, you two, let's give Kaidoh time to rest now.." said Kawamura, leading everyone out of the room.

When Tezuka was about to leave, Kaidoh called him up to stay.

Kaidoh was silent. Tezuka approached his kouhai, and put an encouraging hand on his shoulder. Then he started trembling.

"What is it Kaidoh? You should get some rest now or otherwise…"

"B-boucho….." said he, with tears falling from his eyes. He grabbed Tezuka's jersey , then he buried his face in it. " I'm sorry! I was so stupid! I didn't mean to! It was just…. I felt…..I…I…I'm so sorry captain! I'm sorry….."

Tezuka cannot believe what he is seeing, it was Kaidoh….crying….telling all his feelings to him.He somewhat pitied the younger boy, not knowing what to do, he embraced his kouhai with his strong arms…telling him indirectly, it's okay…I'm here…

Even Kaidoh was a little startled to his stoic captain's act of comforting him. He felt a lot better talking to Tezuka. In his team, he treated his captain like his older brother, with that so much dependence and wisdom, he truly respected him.

When it reached to that point that the others entered the room again, Tezuka had already released Kaidoh. They were too curious what made Tezuka stay there for so long. They caught the sight of Kaidoh and Tezuka talking comfortably, like their old selves again. Like nothing happened.

"Huh? Oi, mamushi! Why are you eyes puffy?" asked Momo. "D-did you cry?"

"WHAT?!!" growled Kaidoh. "There's dust in my eyes!"

"Whatever you say!"

"Fshshshshshuu!"

"Hey mamushi," said Momo.

"What now, baka?!!"

"I'm glad you're back.."

Kaidoh grinned.

"Kaoru-chan's back, nya!" exclaimed Eiji.

Fuji and Inui smiled.

"Welcome back, Kaidoh-sempai…." said Ryoma.

"Arigato"

"We really have to go.." said Inui, writing new data on his notebook. "Have plenty of rest Kaidoh. Come on, Mizuki"

"Uh? Hai" said Mizuki.

"We already informed your parents. They're on their way" said Oishi.

OooooooOooooooOoooooOoooooOooooooOoooooOooooooOooooooOoooooO

When all of them left Kaidoh sleeping, they all glared at Mizuki evilly.

"Huh? What?" said he.

"Do you think we're going to let you off that easily, Mizuki nya?!" said Eiji.

"W-what do you mean?"

"As punishment for what you've done to mamushi…..Inui sempai?" said Momo.

"Inui super punishment 2.0" said Inui, holding a pitcher of a dark green mixed with yellowish chunks, juice.

"WHAAATT!! "It was a harmless joke!" said Mizuki.

"Harmless?" questioned Momo.

"Drink up, there's plenty" said Fuji.

"Y-you can't do this to me! Little help, Yuuta-kun?"

"Saa…..you kinda deserve it, Mizuki-san" replied Yuuta.

"Tezuka?" questioned Mizuki.

"Make sure you drink it,... all of it" said Tezuka.

"NO! NO! I SAID I WAS SORRY! WHAT THE!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"I'm back."

**End**

**Author's Notes:**

OOC, already knew that. Please R-E-V-I-E-W!!! or do you want to join Mizuki?...mwahahahahahhaha!!!!!


End file.
